Austin & Ally: Bad Boy
by Kill4Life09
Summary: Bad boy and player Austin Moon has bullied school geek Ally Dawson since the seventh grade. Now in his senior year he starts to love her. Read and discover how a bad boy and a geek became soul mates. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1: First Chapter

_**Austin and Ally: Bad Boy**_

_Hey Guys this is my second Austin and Ally fanfiction story_

_I hope you like my first muti-chapter story Enjoy!_

_This is a rated M story but it will be rated T for the first few chapters but don't worry a little smut will be in the chapter's enjoy and review and tell me what you think about the first chapter_

_Chapter 0ne_

_Intro_

Hey guys my name Is Austin Monica Moon If you ever call me by my middle name you'll regret it anyway I'm the school's bad boy and player. I can get any girl I want and who I want is Ally Dawson the school's geek I want her to suck me and just moan my name out loud while I fuck her senseless. Every day since the seventh grade I would bully her to get her attention. I know what you're thinking why would High School's bad boy want in a girl like her. Remember I'm a player I'm going to use her for my pleasure and dump her to the curve. I use girls to suck and fuck if you know what I mean. But not enough to have baby mama drama

Hey guys my name is Ally Marie Dawson I'm the school's geek. Every day since I started the fourth grade i have been picked on. Been called names. And even beat up. One time I even skipped school caused I couldn't take it anymore. But it really started to get bad in the seventh grade when Austin Moon started to bully me even worse than he does now he call me names and even tries to get me in bed with him. I only have one best friend Trish. She helps me in my troubled times. But Now Me and Austin are married and having lot's of sex. But before I get to that story let me tell how it started.

Ally's POV

"Hey Ally" Trish said "Hey" I said "what's wrong Ally did Austin try to hurt you again Ally you need to be able to stand up for yourself" Trish said "No" "Then what's wrong" Trish said "Dallas has a girlfriend" I said "Ally get over him he already have a girlfriend Katrina remember" Trish said "I can't he's so dreamy I even did something In the bathroom just thinking about him." I said "Girl what is wrong with you masturbate just thinking about him" Trish said " He's just soooo cute that I'll just do anything to get his attention" I said "Who me" Austin said grabbing her waist

Austin's POV

"Hey Cassidy" I said I've been fucking Cassidy since last year since that party at Dallas's house we fuck every chance we get."Hey Austy" Cassidy said "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house later on and have some fun" I said winking "Sure baby I want you to stick it in me" She said "Oh you know I will" I said walking away. While hanging with the guys Next to my motorcycle I saw Ally talking to Trish talking about some boy she liked time to invade and make her Cry "Nothing he's soooo cute" Ally said I was really hoping she will tell me who she liked so I can make a scene and blackmail her to doing what I wanted, but something I me felt mad for some reason "Who me" I said grabbing her waist

Ally's Pov

"What do you want Austin" I said annoyed "You calling me cute and trying to get my attention Baby" Austin said winking "In your dreams punk" I said "Then who did you call cute Dallas" Austin said I was about to answer when Austin pushed Me on the ground knocking my books on the ground "What the fuck is wrong with you Austin !" Trish shouted "Hey everyone The geek has a crush On Dallas" Austin said and the kids outside started to laugh. When Austin turned around and left I thought he was going to leave me alone but he soon can over to me picked me up by my shirt and poured hot coffee down my back making me cry out loud "My bad I slipped" Austin said pushing me back to the ground and whispered that he'll fuck me and make me want him before walking back to he's boy's. As soon as they left Trish was about to help me when I got up and ran into the school all the way to the girl's bathroom and started crying.

**This is the end of Chapter 0ne but tune in on April 9, 2014 for Chapter Two**

**(Review and tell me what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Austin and Ally: Bad Boy**_

_Hey Guys I'm back for a new chapter_

_This is a rated M story but it will be rated T for the first few chapters but don't worry a little smut will be in the chapter's enjoy and review and tell me what you think about the first chapter_

**Hey guys I'm back Here's chapter two. This chapter is were the smut begins**

Ally's Pov

As soon as Austin left I ran to the bathroom and started crying so hard I was choking. I stopped Once the bell ranged I didn't want to go to class because Austin was in it but if I didn't go the principal or something would find me and I picked up my stuff cleaned my back and went to class. Once I made it into the classroom the class started laughing because of what Austin had did I tried to find a seat annoying all of the comments but I couldn't find one. When I was about to go to the teacher to tell her I couldn't find a seat Austin had got up and said "Hey dork here's a seat right next to me" Austin said with a evil smile. I begged the teacher to let me find another seat she told me to sit next to Austin I closed my eyes and walk next to the seat next to Austin. As I started to sit down Austin pushed my books off the desk. "Pick it up" He said laughing. I wanted to cry but i just go my books and sat down.

Austin's Pov

While Mrs. Limeberg was teaching I kept messing with Ally calling her names and kept telling her what I would do to her "Hey bitch turn around and look at me" I said to Ally she turned around and looked dead at me "What" She said "I want you to suck my dick" I said grinning and winking at her "I'll suck you" She said. I looked at her shocked and was about to say something when Ally whisper something in my ear "I'll suck you really slow and wet you till you die" she said learning back over to her desk. After she said that I felt my erection forming and I felt myself pre-cumming "What's wrong Austin are you excited" She said "SHUT THE FUCK UP" I screamed and everyone In the classroom turned and around 'Hey everyone Ally the geek just got cussed out" Dez my best friend said "Moon and Dawson detention" Mrs. Limeberg said "But I didn't even do anything" Ally said "No back talk detention !" Mrs. Limeberg said and turned backed around

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe what I just said to Austin what got into me. Once the bell ranged I ran out of the class room with everyone laughing at me when i tripped over Austin's leg "Loser" Austin said walking with he's group but not before I saw his boner. I ran out of the classroom to Trish asking if I was Ok from earlier I nodded and told her what I said to Austin and giving him a boner "Ally what the fuck got into you" She said "I don't know I just said it and for some reason it didn't feel weird" I said Trish grabbed my hand and dragged me into the girl's bathroom "I know why it didn't feel weird to you" Trish said "Why" I said "Cause I think you're having feelings for Austin" She said and I stood there shocked

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe what Ally said to me. I felt so horny when she said that but i never knew she had that in her. When I was on My Motorcycle Cassidy came over to me "Hey baby" She said kissing me on the lips I kissed her back "So you still want me to come over later" She asked "Sorry I can't that bitch got me detention" I said "That virgin got you detention" She asked I nodded "What happed" She asked "I cussed her out when she kept messing with me and kind of cussed her out to loud" I explained "I kick her ass if you want me to baby cause you know I can kill" She said "Baby calm down I'll call you when I get out of Detention and then we can have some fun" I said "OK Bye Baby" She said kissing me on the lips and walking away.

**This is the end of Chapter Two but tune in on April 11, 2014 for Chapter Three**

**(Review and tell me what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Austin and Ally: Bad Boy**_

_Hey Guys I'm back for a new chapter_

_This is a rated M story but it will be rated T for the first few chapters but don't worry a little smut will be in the chapter's enjoy and review and tell me what you think about the first chapter_

**Hey guys I'm back Here's chapter three. This chapter will also contain smut**

_**Chapter 3**_

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe what Ally said and did to me and it made me want more from her and I started to have these feelings for her that I wish would just go away. So after Cassidy left I left on my motorcycle and headed home. When It came to me that my parents were not at home I went to the bathroom to do what Ally did In Mrs. Limeberg's class. I started to rub myself as I kept thinking about Ally said to me. I imagined her naked and riding me groaning my name while I sucked on her boob. I started groaning louder as a rubbed myself faster. I imagined myself fucking Ally in all different positions. I felt my cock twitch in my hand and started groaning louder as I started cumming "FUCK" I said out loud. Once my breathing started calming down I realized I had to get to detention. I got myself cleaned up and left the house on My motorcycle and headed back to school.

Ally's POV

It was time for me to get to the detention hall after school had ended. Once I made it to class Mrs. Limeberg told me to sit down In the front. Because Austin was late getting to detention Mrs. Limeberg added 25 minutes to our detention. "Since Mr. Moon was late you two will be here until 5:15 p.m. If anyone of you two leave you will be suspended do you understand" Mrs. Limeberg said. Me and Austin nodded and she left the room locking the door. "She so fucked up how the hell are we suppose to leave when she locked the door" Austin said. I decided to say nothing so he would just leave me alone "Hey Dawson look at me and say something" Austin said "Leave me alone this is all your fault were here" I said "What the fuck I said you the one who was trying to turn me on" Austin said "You know if you wasn't so fucked up like you are now I would had did it earlier so why don't you leave me alone and text Cassidy or something" I said and Austin looked shocked.

Austin's POV

I can't believe what Ally said to me I mean I was just joking with her. "Look I'm sorry alright" I said "Leave me the fucked alone and go back to your whore of a girlfriend" When she said that about my girl I felt nothing. I felt like I didn't even Like Cassidy anymore. "Look Ally" I tried to apologize again "Leave me alone" She said still pissed off "I masturbated thinking about you Ally" I said and she looked at me shocked "What" was all she could say "I masturbated thinking about you Ally" I said again leaning my head towards her "I don't believe you" She said looking a little pissed off. And I did the only thing that would show her that I was telling the truth I kissed her hard and hungrily. When I was kissing her I felt her hands I my hair pulling me close to her. I pulled back and said something that was on my mind "I think I like you Ally" I said saying what my heart was telling me to say "I think I like you too Austin" When Ally said that I was about to say something when Mrs. Limeberg came walking through the door. "Your detention is over you two you may leave" She said and Ally got up without looking at me and walked out the door. I got up quickly and ran after her.

Ally's POV

When I was about to open the door too my house Austin showed up and grabbed my wrist turning me around and once again kissing my hard on my lips pushing my up against my door leaving me to feel his growing boner in his pants. I opened my door with Austin still kissing me. Once I got the door closed I pushed Austin up against the wall and grabbed his dick from outside his pants making him moan out loud. I unbutton his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and grabbed his dick In my hands before whispering in his ear "I want you to cum thinking about me" I said and Austin looked at me with lust covered eyes before he closed them shut when I started to rub him. "Fuck Ally" Austin groaned and I started to rub him faster "Say my name" I said "Ally" he said "Louder" I said "Ally !" He said a little louder "LOUDER !" I said once again "ALLY !" Austin said and I rubbed him faster until I felt his dick twitching "Cum for me Austin" I said seductively "Fuck Ally Fuck I'm about to fuck" Austin said as he started to cum in my hand. I let his dick go with his cum still in my hand and licked it off. Austin pulled his boxers and pants back up opening the door before looking at me and kissed me on the lips before whispering in my ear "Be my girlfriend Ally" He said and left leaving me shocked and closing the door.

_**(Let It begin with a relationship)(This is the end of Chapter Three and tune in on April 14, 2014 for Chapter Four)**_

_**(Review and talk to me about you favorite part) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Austin and Ally: Bad Boy**_

_Hey Guys I'm back for a new chapter_

_This is a rated M story but it will be rated T for the first few chapters but don't worry a little smut will be in the chapter's enjoy and review and tell me what you think about the first chapter_

**Hey guys I'm back Here's chapter three. This chapter will also contain smut**

_**Chapter 4**_

Ally's POV

It was the end of the day and me and Austin were in Mr. Limeberg's class. While I was writing down the notes that Mr. Limeberg's wrote on the board I felt a hand on my thigh I turned around and saw Austin smirking. "Hey baby" Austin said. I pushed his hand away before he did anything else "Austin stop" I said lowly "Come on Ally let me touch you" Austin said begging. "No Austin remember you have a girlfriend" I said "But you know I like you more babe" Austin said winking at me "Aren't you afraid I'll ruin your reputation" I said and before Austin could say something the bell rung and I left out the classroom and into the girls bathroom. When I was washing my hands Cassidy and some of her friends came in "Hey bitch what the fuck is your problem messing with my man" Cassidy said "I don't know what you're talking about" I said and before I left the bathroom Cassidy came up to me and punched me in my stomach and pushed me up against the stalls "Stay away from Austin if you don't want to die" Cassidy said and leaving the bathroom with her friends. I just laid on the ground moaning in pain.

Austin's POV

When the bell rung Ally left the room really fast I just ignored it and hung out with my friends. When I was about to leave school I heard moaning coming from the girls bathroom. I went into the bathroom and I saw Ally Laying on the ground in pain "ALLY !" I ran up to her and helped her up "Ally what happed" I said trying to help but she pushed my hands away "Leave me alone" She said walking out the bathroom. I ran up to her and grabbed her waist turning her around to look at me "Ally who did this to you" I said again "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" She said angrily. She ran out the school but I was hot on her tail catching up to her at Sonic Boom once again grabbing her wrist once again "I NOT LEAVING TILL YOU TELL ME WHO DID THAT TO YOU" I screamed at her "CASSIDY" She said now crying. I wrapped my arms around her while she cried "Ally please don't cry" I said whispering in her ear "She told me that she would kill me if I didn't stay away from you" She said now sobbing into my shirt. I pulled her away from me and looked into her eyes and leaned down kissing her hard on the lips.

Ally's POV

When Austin kissed me I felt sparks into the kiss. I kissed him back before pulling away. "I'm sorry Austin but just leave me alone forever" I said kissing him on his cheek and walking into the store. "Ally wait !" Austin said coming towards me "Austin I like you but I can't do anything about it so will you just go" I said "Ally I like you too please I want to be with you" Austin said "Austin plea..." I didn't finish as Austin came up to me and kissed me lovingly. His hands were traveling down my body meeting my butt and giving it a swap leaving me to moan "Ally I want you to be mine, I want you" Austin said and I could feel his boner against my thigh. I grabbed his boner rubbing it creating friction "Fuck Ally" he groaned and before I was about to pull his pants down customers started coming in and I pushed Austin out my way leaving him disappointed "Ally I need you" he said coming back up to me "Well to bad customers are coming in" I said "Will you be my girlfriend Ally please" Austin said looking at me deeply "Yes Austin I will be your girlfriend as soon as you dump Cassidy" I said and Austin smiled kissing me hard and pulling back "Ok I'm going to break up with Cassidy, I'll call you later Ally" Austin said kissing me again before walking away leaving me happy

**(This is the end of Chapter 4, but tune in on April 20, 2014 for Chapter 5)(Review :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin and Ally: Bad Boy **_Easter Special_**

**Happy Easter ! **Tune in on April 21, 2014 for chapter six (Enjoy)

**_Chapter 5_**

Austin's POV

I was finally going to break up with Cassidy to be with Ally, If I knew Cassidy she would go crazy and ask me why I would break up with her, One thing is that I never even liked Cassidy we only hung out together to have sex together, I never felt anything towards Cassidy, But with Ally It felt like I could tell her anything, I felt like I found a girl who I can talk to, to be free with, With Cassidy she only wanted three things from me fucking, sucking, and licking her all over, Trust me I liked every bit of it but sometimes I think that's the only reason she wants me, so while on my way to school one Wednesday I got a call from Cassidy telling me she wanted to meet me when we got to school, when I finally got to school I saw Cassidy talking to some friends, I started walking up to her prepared to break up with her, so here will go on my way to break up with Cassidy to be with Ally, something else to I still haven't forgot either what she did to Ally.

"Cassidy can I talk to you alone in a classroom" I said and I saw the smirk on her face I felt like I was about to throw up in my mouth just looking at her, "Sure Austy let's go to Mr. Peter's room he's not here let" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the classroom, As soon as we got there I closed the door and locked it before turning around looking at her, "Cassidy I need to talk to you" I said looking at her and she started to take her clothes of, even through I didn't like her anymore I still felt my boner In my pants making them get tighter, "What is it baby" She said coming towards me and before I could say something she grab my boner and tighten her hold on it making me groan, "NO stop it Cassidy I'm breaking up with you" I said and she stop what she was doing and backed up looking at me like I lost my mind, "What the fuck did you say to me" She said now getting mad at me "Bitch I know you heard me I'm breaking up with you" I said and she came towards me and hugged me tight, when I tried to get out of her gasp she bit my ear making me moan out loud.

"You're not breaking up with me Austin" She and I finally was able to get out of her hold and walked towards the door unlocking it, but before I left I looked at her disgusted "I don't want you I want Ally" I said and walked out of the room.

Ally's POV

While I was at Sonic boom I thought about me being Austin's girlfriend of course I said yes but I was still scared to what Cassidy might do to me, I liked Austin since the seventh grade even when Austin was still bulling me, I just saw how cute he was his muscle everything about him made me want him even more, but of course he was popular and I am the geek it made him never look it me as a girlfriend but as a bully, but when Austin finally told me that he liked me I felt liked I was the queen of the world, and when he told me he masturbated thinking about me it made me feel at little wet in my pussy, but when he told me he loved me I felt liked everything I always wanted just came true in one little day, but I still wondered if me and Austin would be good enough to be a couple because of how different we were, he was bad I was good, he lost his virginity but I still had mine, and biggest of all he was popular, you never see the bully start having feelings for the girl he bullies but I guess I was wrong.

As I was cleaning up the shop I felt a pair of strong hands against my waist, I turned around and saw Austin grinning at me, as he started to lean down and kiss me I stopped him "Did you break up with Cassidy Austin" I said and he started laughing "Yes I broke up with Cassidy now we can be together and do things together If you know what I mean" Austin said winking at me "You are so horny Austin" I said and he looked at me for a second before he leaned down and kissed me hard of the lips hungry and passionate, the kiss started to become more real when I felt Austin's erection against me leg "You want me Austin" I said grabbing him "Yes baby I want to have you" He said and I could feel his hot breath on me ear "I got twenty minutes before the shop opens if you want me you have to do it hard and rough" I said into he's ear, and Austin without hesitation picked me up bridal style and carried us to the practice room closing the door and locked it.

I hoped everyone liked the Easter Chapter, Chapter Six will be posted on April 21, 2014 and we will finally see Austin and Ally have sex for the first time

(Review)and thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin and Ally: Bad Boy

Chapter six is here, Only 4 more chapters to go before the mid-finale chapter. (Enjoy !) Rated M starts now :D

Chapter 6

Austin' POV

When Ally whispered in my ear I never felt more turned on as I can feel my growing boner in my pants getting tighter and tighter. I picked her up and carried her to her practice room upstairs and layed her down on the couch. I pulled off my shirt and pounced on her making her shiver. I started kissing her neck leaving my mark on her neck before moving down ripping off her shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. I cupped one of her boobs in my hand and squeezed it hard making Ally groan and me wanting her more. I took her bra off and started sucking on her boob hard my her moan out my name. I felt her hand squeeze my boner making me moan as well. "Fuck Ally". She turned us over with me on the bottom. She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I want you to eat me Austin" she said and took of her panties and brought her wet pussy to my face. "Fuck Ally you wet just for me" I said and she came close to my face again "Just for you baby" She said, and I grabbed her ass bringing her closer and I caught her pussy in my mouth, I started sucking on her pussy looking up at her face while I did it then when her eyes where closed I took my index finger and started finger fucking her. "Shit Austin Shit" she said and I started fucking her faster with my finger and added another "You so wet Baby" I said and before I could add another she pulled back and looked me dead in the eye "You're turn Austin"

Ally' POV  
I started to pull of Austin's pants and I could see his huge boner in his boxers. I grabbed a hold of it making his groan "I'm going to suck you baby" I said and pulled of his boxers and his dick went flying up. I took it in my hands bringing my head to the base of it and took the whole length in my mouth. "That's right suck me" Austin groaned and I started sucking it hard biting the tip of it making him groan out loud. I felt Austin's dick start to twitch telling me he was about to cum so I took his dick out of my mouth and looked at him "I want you to fuck me Austin" I said and he flipped us over with him on top hovering me. Austin reached over to get a condom out of his pants and placed it on his dick. I saw Austin dick come next to my pussy making it even wet for him. "You ready Ally" He said and I nodded "I'm ready to feel you Austin" I said and he pushed his dick in me hard sliding out and pushing back in starting a rhythm. "Fuck Ally you so tight" He groaned and put his head in my neck biting it again. "Fuck Austin you getting harder" I said nibbling on he's ear. "Just for you All... Fuck I'm about to cum" Austin said and he pulled his dick out of my pussy took the condom of and her squirted his hot load on my stomach. Austin suddenly put two fingers in my pussy "You didn't cum so I'm going to make you" he said and he added a third finger and started finger fucking me harder "Fuck Austin..." I didn't finish As I started to cum getting it all on Austin's finger. "He licked it all off and looked at me "That was good girlfriend" he said smiling "I know boyfriend" I said.

Cassidy's POV (Short)

When Austin told me he wanted to be with the geek, I knew what I had to do to get her out of the picture and to get my Austy Back.

That's Chapter 6, they finally had sex and Cassidy knows. Tune in on April 23, 2014 for chapter 7. (Review)


	7. Chapter 7

Austin and Ally: Bad Boy

Chapter seven is here, Only 3 more chapters to go before the mid-finale chapter. (Enjoy !) Rated M has begun :D

(This chapter mostly contained Flash backs)

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

It felt amazing to have sex with Ally, I had sex plenty of times but with her it felt a whole lot different, When I was sleeping with Cassidy it didn't feel the same spark feeling, with Ally she made me feel like I was special, I felt the love and the pleasure in the love making, I felt like I never wanted to let her go, I felt liked I actually loved her, I didn't feel the love for Cassidy I only liked her but with Ally I loved her. _Flash back with Austin and Cassidy, "Austy I know you want me as much as I want you, I want you to take my virginty away" Cassidy said "Cassidy I want you too but we're 15-years-old" Austin said "Austy baby I can see that big stick in you're pants just come over" Cassidy said, and Austin pounced on her both groaning when they we're sucking each other, and when Austin was fucking Cassidy losing their viginity together, (End of Flash back)_, I somethimes wish that I would have lost my viginity to Ally insteasd of Cassidy, but I took Ally's viginity away from her making her feel how I felt about her. I came to the conclusion that I wanted to be with Ally and no other girl, I picked up my phone and decieded to call her, I was already missing the felling of her, I wanted to touch her feel her, I wanted Ally my girlfriend again, I wanted her to suck me, I wanted to lick her, I wanted Ally, I heard her pick up the phone,"Ally It's me Austin I need to talk to you meet me at my house" I said and hung up.

Ally's POV

I couldn't belive that Austin was going to be the first person I slept with, Austin was the person that always teased me, I remember the first time me and Austin meet, the moment he embrassed me in front of the whole class _I was walking into the seventh grade when I was walking in the classroom when all of a sudden I tripped in the hallway, I looked up to se a kid with blond hair was the one who tripped me "What is you're problem I don't even know you" I said "Bitch you know who I am everyone knows who I am" He said "No I don't know you so leave me alone" I said picking up my stuff and heading to the classroom, only to be sloved onto the wall, I looked around and saw everyone laughing at me "I'm Austin whore and don't forget it" Austin said and puched me hard in my stomach dropping me on the ground making me moan in pain,(End of Flash back)_, Ever since then Austin had always bully me till now, and I think what Trish said to me was right was I falling for my middle school bully, I was knocked out of my thoughts when my phone started to ring, "Hello" I said into my phone "Ally It's me Austin I need to talk to you meet me at my house" He said and hung up, I got dressed and went straight to Austin's house, When I made it to Austin's house and rung the door bell Austin opened the door and pulled me into the house and kissed me hard forgetting the close the door all the way, He pulled away only for a minute sitting me on the couch kissing me again and I felt his hands pulling me shirt over my head.

Cassidy's POV

I got in my car and was heading towards Ally's house to do what I needed to go, I couldn't belive that Austin wanted that poor ass girl instead of a girl with big everything, Austin and I always had sex whenever we can but now since he started to hang out with Ally I haven't had him since, I miss how his dick felt in my wet pussy, How hard he would push into me, how we would cum at the same time, How his groans sounded like when I was sucking on his hard dick, and how he would stick he's tounge in me, but now it was gone since Ally was in the picture and I was going to make sure that I had Austin all to myself, I pulled up to Austin house and walked out of my car slamming it behind me, When I made it to his door it was half opened and when I walked in I saw my Austy kissing that whore "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHORE" And they turned around and Austin looked at me with dead eyes "Cassidy"...

The Drama is now coming down, This Is the end of chapter seven, Tune in on April 25, 2014 for Chapter 8 :D


	8. Chapter 8

Austin and Ally: Bad Boy

Chapter eight is here, Only 2 more chapters to go before the mid-finale chapter. (Enjoy !) Rated M has begun :D

Chapter 8

Last time on _Austin and Ally: Bad Boy_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHORE" And they turned around and Austin looked at me with dead eyes "Cassidy"...

Austin's POV

I turned around and saw Cassidy standing there looking at me and Ally with dead eyes, "Cassidy what are you doing here" I said still shock letting go of Ally and walking towards Cassidy "I was just here to see if me and you can have a little fun but I come here to see you kissing the girl you suppose to fucking hate" She said "I like Ally and I remember I BROKE UP WITH YOU" I said getting mad "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU TALKING TOO AUSTIN BUT IF YOU DON'T BREAK UP WITH HER I'M GOING TO BREAK HER FOR YOU" She said, and I turned around and saw Ally starting to cry, I was walking towards Ally when Cassidy pulled me back pushing me on the ground, "CASSIDY WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed at her, I saw Cassidy walking towards Ally taking a knife out of her hand," I going to kill you Ally for taking what's mine away from me" Cassidy whispered to Ally, "CASSIDY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE OR YOU WANT SEE ANOTHER DAY" I screamed and Cassidy turned around looking at me shocked "What you just say to me" she said to me, "I think you just her what I said punkass" I said and she took a glance at Ally pulling her up and punching her hard In her face knocking her out, Cassidy walked away from Ally and came towards me punching me in my stomach making fall down to her level "You aren't going to have her forever Austin I will take her down" She said looking at me with dark eyes, "Over my dead body" I said to her and she looked at me one more time before walking out of my house, I looked towards Ally and saw her still knocked out from the punch from Cassidy, I picked up Ally bridal style and carried her all the way to me room laying her on my bed, I got in next to her and wrapped my hands around her falling asleep with her in my arms.

Cassidy's POV

I could not believe what Austin had did to me, "FUCK" I shouted Loud in my car, If I knew Austin he would do anything to protect that little bastard, I knew If I couldn't kill her myself I knew one person who could, I arrived at his house getting the money I needed to give him for the job, I walked up to the door and knocked on it three times before he opened the door "Hello Cassidy come on in" He said and I walked in slowly looking around the house and saw almost everything in the world you can kill a person with, "What do you need" He said "I need you to kill somebody for me" I said looking at him with dead eyes, "Who is this person" he said looking at me, "Her name is Ally Dawson" I said and looked at me shocked "The nerd from school" He said and I nodded at him "Yes that's her" I said and he looked at me smiling, "Where's my money" He said, I pulled out the money he was asking for and gave it to him, He looked at it for a second and looked at me smiling "When do you want me to do it" He asked me in a quiet voice "I want it done by April 25" I said and he looked at me in shocked "That's three day's from now" he said and I looked at him with dead serious eyes and he looked at me for a second before nodding "It will be done by then now let's do to the back and have some fun" He said looking at me seductively "Come on then I'm all wet for you" I said and he grabbed me from behind and I could feel his boner on my back, "Let's go then" and he carried us to his bedroom.

Ally's POV

I woke up and saw that I was in a bedroom that wasn't mine, then I felt strong hands on my waist hanging on too me too tight, I turned around and saw Austin sleeping "Austin, Austin wake up" I said and he opened his eyes and looked at me before he came towards me kissing me hard on my lips and pulling away crying, "Austin don't cry what's wrong" I said and he looked at me before shaking his head, "Nothing Alls I'm fine ok I just want to protect you" He said and I gave him a confused look "Protect me from what" I said scared a little, He looked at me and starting to cry again, "Cassidy hired a hit man to kill you" He said putting me in his lap before hugging me tight "What..."

**_To be continued with the two-part mid-chapter finale chapter's on April 27, 2014._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin and Ally: Bad Boy**

Chapter nine is here, Only 1 more chapter to go before the mid-finale chapter. (Enjoy !) Rated M is heavy in this chapter

Chapter 9 **_Part 1_**

Ally's and Austin's sex POV

I couldn't believe what Austin had said to me was Cassidy planning to kill me using a hit man, "Are you serious Austin is she really going to do that" I asked scared for the answer "Yes but I'm not going to let her kill you" Austin said confident "How do you know that Austin do you know who the hit man is" I asked and Austin shock his head "No I don't but you have to trust me baby" Austin said looking me in the eye, "I believe you Austin" I said to Austin and leaned forward and kissed him, I pulled back only for Austin to pull me back, "I want you babe" Austin said and I laughed into the kiss, I broke of the kiss and pushed Austin onto the bed making him groan, "Fuck baby I'm suppose to be the rough one" Austin said and I smiled and sat down on him growing boner moving back and fourth making friction, "Fuck" Austin said and I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "What do you want me to do to you" I asked blowing my breath on his ear, "I want you to suck me baby" He said and I nibbled on his ear and went down and unbutton his pants and pulled them of with his boxers leaving him in only a shirt with me still on top of him, I put his balls in my mouth sucking them hard and squeezed them with my hands, "Sop that I want you to suck my dick" Austin said grabbing my head in his strong hands "Nope we doing it my way baby" I said and took Austin's hands of my head and took of my shirt and bra throwing it somewhere in the room and I felt Austin's dick get harder, I leaned down towards Austin mouth and put one of my breast in his mouth, "Suck it and you'll get what you want" I said and Austin started to suck my breast hard just like a new born baby, I then felt Austin bite down on my nipple, "That's right you know what I want" I said and Austin flipped us over with him on top, "And now you know what I want" Austin said and he sat up took my head in his head and pushed his dick in my mouth rough almost chocking me, "That's right chock on that big dick" Austin said and I bit down on the tip of his dick and he groaned out loud, "Shit Ally" Austin said and started to fuck my mouth and I sucked him harder and harder, After a few seconds I started to fell his dick twitch in my letting me know he was close and I was about to pulled out when Austin pushed his dick back in my mouth, "You aren't going anywhere to you swallow my cum" He moaned out and his dick started to twitch faster and his warm hot cum came shooting his cum down my throat, Austin pulled his dick out of my mouth and pulled of my jeans to see I was wearing a thong, "Fuck baby a thong" He said and ripped them of along with his shirt leaving us both naked, "Just for you baby" I moaned and I saw Austin head next to my pussy, "You're turn" Austin said and started to lick up and down my vagina then I felt him stick all five of his fingers in my pussy making it stretch, "FUCK" I yelled in pain and pleasure "That's right Ally that's how my fuck going to feel like" Austin said and pushed his five fingers in and out of my abused pussy making me feel all the pleasure making me finally want him, "Austin I want you" I moaned and I saw a smirk on his face, "How bad" Austin said "Really Really bad" I moaned and Austin came up to me and kissed me hard pushing his dick hard into my pussy making me and Austin moan out, He was still pushing in and out of me when I felt my organism coming, "Not yet baby wait for me" Austin said, I felt my organism come even close me still trying to hold it but is was hard, "Austin I can't" I said "Hold it Ally hold it" He said and I started to cry feeling myself finally wanting to cum, I finally felt Austin dick twitch inside me hard, "Cum with me Ally" He said and I finally let myself go and Austin came right after me groaning out my name and I felt his dick go soft and he pulled of and he said the three words and never thought he would say to me, "Ally I love you"

To be continued to the mid-finale chapter, check it out_** RIGHT NOW !**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mid-Finale

Austin and Ally: Bad Boy

Chapter 10 is here, the mid-finale chapter (Enjoy !)

Chapter 10 **_Part 2_**

Austin's POV

I can't believe it did I just tell Ally I loved her, "What did you just say Austin" Ally asked me, I knew I couldn't lie to her so I just said it to her, "I love Ally" I said again and I saw Ally show the biggest grin in the world, "Why are you smiling" I asked her, "Austin I love you too very much" she said and I swore I felt my heart shout in happiness, "Really you mean that" I asked her, "Yes Austin I mean every world", she said and I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips and pulled back, "I'm so Happy right now", I said and I saw her smile get bigger, "I very happy that you're happy" she said and I kissed her showing her my love for her during the kiss.

Cassidy's POV

Today was the day Ally Dawson was going to die the day Austin would be mine again, I got a call from the hit man saying that he was on his way to Austin's House right now, l decided that I wanted to see it happen with my very eyes so I got my key's ready to go when I got a phone call, "Hello" I said, "I'm at Austin's house what if he want give her up" He said, "What do you mean" I said, "What if he tries to protect her" He said and I started laughing, "He want protect her he isn't that brave trust me just kill Ally" I said and hung up. It got me thinking that after this was all over the police would try to find out every they can about who did it and how, so how would I cover this up.

Ally's POV

I just got of the phone with Trish while I was talking a hot steamy shower with Austin when their was a sudden bang on the door, I got scared quick what if it was the Hit man trying to get me, while I was getting my clothes on Austin came barging through the door, "Ally we have to go now !" He said in a panic, "Austin what's going on" I said scared "Ally the hit man is here for you we have to go now !" Austin said grabbing my hand and the car keys racing us down the stairs, "Were are we going Austin" I asked "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME !" He screamed at me when all of a sudden the door came flying open reveling a man in dark clothing and a mask, Me and Austin was running through the kitchen through the back door when I heard and gun shot go of with me falling to the floor in pain, "ALLY !" Austin said, "Just go Austin" I said and he picked me up and ducked quick enough when the next gun shot was fired "I love you I'm not leaving you here" He said carried me in his hand and ran out the back door, Austin unlocked to car door and put me in the passenger seat, Austin went around the car and jumped through the driver seat started the car and took of not before the next gun shot was fired breaking the back window coming through the front window, "I'm taking you to the hospital then were leaving Miami for a while" He said

_**I hoped you enjoyed the first 10 chapter's of my second Austin and Ally fanfiction story tune in on May 18, 2014 for the return of new chapter's.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Austin and Ally: Bad Boy**_

Hey Guys it's May 18 the return of new chapter's. **Chapter 11 **will pick up where **Chapter 10 left **off. (Enjoy)

The smut begins in **Ally's second Pov**

Previously on **_Austin and Ally: Bad boy_**

I heard a gun shot go of with me falling to the floor in pain, "ALLY !"

Austin said, "Just go Austin" I said and he picked me up and ducked quick enough

when the next gun shot was fired "I love you I'm not leaving you here" He said

"I'm taking you to the hospital then were leaving Miami for a while" He said

_**Chapter 11**_

**Ally's Pov**

"I'm taking you to the hospital then were leaving Miami for a while" Austin said. I tuned and looked at Austin shocked, "What do you mean were leaving Miami for a while" I said "I got a place we can stay in New York until we can deal with this hit man" Austin said "But Austin what about school and my family" I said and Austin pulled the car over and pulled me into a deep slow, but hungry kiss, "Baby stop worrying I got You" He said and I was about to reply when I felt a sharp pain In my leg where I got shot and grunted in pain, "Sweetheart are you ok" Austin said and looked at me in a worried expression, "My leg hurts really bad" I said and the pain in my leg grew stronger, "Ok it's time to get you to the hospital" He said and started the car and started heading to the hospital.

**Cassidy's Pov**

When I got to Austin's House I saw that Most of the windows of the house and the door was busted. I walked out of my car and walked to the house and saw the hit man standing in the middle of the living room. "What the fuck happened" I shouted at him "They got away" He said and I looked at him with complete shock "What do you mean they got away" I said and he blew his red hair out of the way "They got away Ally only got shot in the leg" He said and I smacked him in the head. "You felled you punkass" I said and he looked down in shame "I want you to find them and bring them to me I'll kill her myself and walked out of the house and backed to my car.

**Austin's Pov**

Me and Trish where in the hospital room waiting for Ally to get out of surgery and I was talking to Trish about taking Ally to New York for a while and told her about the hit man that Cassidy hired to kill her, "So how you will you and Ally be gone" Trish asked and shrugged my shoulders "I don't know it's only till the hit man business calm down" I said and she nodded her head "Who's here for Ally Dawson" A doctor said and I stood up and went to the doctor "I am" I said and the doctor asked me some questions and lead me to Ally's room. When I walked in I saw Ally watching TV awake. The doctor left the room and shut the door and I walked over to Ally and kissed her forehead, "Hey baby you ok" I asked and she laughed before answer "Yes Austin I'm fine" She said and Trish walked In and Me, Trish and Ally talked for a while till it got late and a doctor walked In "Ok I think Miss Dawson needs to sleep now so I think you to should leave" He said Trish said bye to us before and leaving and I asked if I could stay and the doctor said it was fine "If you need something just press the button" He said and left cutting a light off

**Ally's Pov**

It was 11:15 p.m. at night and me and Austin was lying in bed talking "Austin how much do you love me" I asked him and Austin took my head in his hand and kissed me sloppy and hard before pulling away "I love you a lot" He said and I smiled before responding "You are so sweet I love you too more than you think" I said and he rolled over hovering over me "You Know Ally I can show you how much I love you" He said taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground "Austin were in a hospital" I said and he lifted up my hospital shirt leaving me with only me panties on before he stood up taking off his pants and boxers leaving him naked as he got back on top of me ripping my panties off "Then we'll be extra quiet" He said before shoving his dick into my wet pussy.

**I'm finally back with my hit story, If you noticed in Cassidy's Pov I gave you a hint to who the hit man is, Review and tell me if you know who the hit man is and what you think about this chapter.**

**Tune in on May 25, 2014 for Chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Austin &amp; Ally: Bad Boy**

Hey I'm back and I want to congradulate **SHOR24-7 &amp; Lyanna Petrova **They were the first two to quess corectly who the Hitman was It's Dez. Good Job! Thanks two everyone who reads every update. Y'all made this story fun to Make.

**Chapter 12**

**_Ally's Pov_**

_Austin shoved his dick into hard making me moan loudly making Austin Covering Up mouth with his hands "Shh Don't Be so loud baby" Austin Told to me still shoving his dick In and out of me "Stop going so fast" I said and he started fucking Me harder then he leaned his head down and nibbled on me ear "I know you like it" He said to me his hot breath trailing up my ear. I leaned up and bit Austin's neck putting my hand on his back. "Suck baby" Austin moaned near my lips before kissing It sloppy and hard. I started sucking the spot I made &amp; I flipped us over so that I was on top "I'm in charge" I said and Austin looked up at me before answer "Punish me baby" Austin moaned._

**_Austin's Pov_**

_I grabbed onto Ally's waist to help her ridding my dick. I reached Up and put one of Ally's boob in my mouth and she groaned cupping my balls in her hand Giving It a hard making squeeze and I laid my head back down in the pillow Letting out a loud moan forgetting that I we in a hospital room. She reached down and bit my ear hard Causing me to cry out in pain &amp; pleasure. I felt my organism coming and I decided to take back control Bad flipped Me and Ally Over and I felt walls clamp up telling me she was about to cum. "Cum With Me Ally and I felt her release and I Pulled out in my dick And put it up to her face And started sucking cumming All over her face getting some of it in her hand mouth. "Best sex ever" I said and Ally and started laughing "Yeah sex in the hospital is the best" She said and and I leaned down to capture her lips with mine. "I love You Ally" I said and she kissed me before replying "I love You too Austin"._

_**Dez (Hit man) Pov**  
_

_I decided to call Cassidy and to ask her for another chance to kill Ally. I picked Up my phone and dialed her number and she picked Up the best third ring "What the fuck You want" she said and and I can hear the anger in her for voice "I want another chance" I said and I heard Her voice go dark and she scary "Look Punk I will kill I her myself" she said "Look I got an Idea to kill Ally" I said and Cassidy Got an serious before asking "What the It "she said "We go after the person she loves The most" I said and she got quiet before asking "Who is it" I said and she I smiled to myself before answering "Her father" I said and and she started cumming laughing "I'll be right over"_

**_Cassidy's Pov _**

_I made my way over to Dez's house. I decided to give him another chance Because of the good Idea he came up with. I made it to his house and rung he doorbell and he answered Right away. "What up girl" He said and I pushed him out of the way making My way into his house and he shut the door behind us "I decided to to give him you another chance don't mess up" I said and he took my hand and he lead us to the couch "Here's the Idea we have to kidnap Ally's dad and hold him hostage, then we give you Ally a little call saying that if she doesn't Come to us her dad gets it" Dez said and she smiled to evilly before asking kissing me on my lips "Good job Dez let Me award You with a good job fucking" I said and Dez got up Pushing me up against the wall pushing His house back side against me up and I felt his hard-on "Let's go" He said leading us to his bedroom._

**That's Chapter 12, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Dez &amp; Cassidy's plan Is falling Into action and Austin and Ally's relationship is growing stronger. If you have any questions or want a friend text me on Kik my username is jmc021**_  
_

**Tune in May 31, 2014 for Chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Austin &amp; Ally: Bad Boy**

Hey guys I'm back for a new chapter Enjoy and review on this chapter !

This will be the best fucking chapter of the whole story !

This Is also the longest chapter !

Check out my new multi-chapter story Austin &amp; Ally: One Shots

**Chapter 13**

**Austin's Pov**

_It was the day me and Ally were leaving the hospital and heading to New York. "Hey baby ready to go" I asked and I felt Ally tense "What's wrong Alls" I asked and Ally stepped out of my hands and sat down on the hospital bed. "I'm scared Austin" She said and started crying. "What are you scared about" I asked as I sat next to Ally on the bed. "What if something goes wrong" She said moving away from me. "What Do you mean nothing's gonna go wrong" I asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to me. "You know what I mean !" She yelled at me and I felt angry myself. "Don't you yell at me like you crazy !" I screamed at her and she slapped me In my face grabbing her bags walking to the door before turning and looking at me "I would rather be killed then look at you right now" She said and left the room. I looked shocked and I felt myself getting more angry I grabbed my stuff and ran out the hospital room looking for Ally. I passed by the ladies room when I heard familiar crying. I walked in and found Ally with blood running down her body. I ran over to her and held her in my arms. "Ally what happed !" I screamed on the verge of tears. When she didn't respond I shook her "Austin I know who the hit man is" she said and looking I kissed her forehead. "Who is it" I asked her still in my arms."It's you're friend Dez" she said and my eyes popped out of my head. "No it's not" I said denying what she said. "Yes it is" she said getting out of my hands leaning on the wall for support. "You a fucking liar" I said and she looked shocked limp towards the door. "If you don't believe me I can't be with you Austin" She said and I couldn't believe what she was saying. "What are you saying Ally" I asked and she looked at me shaking her head. "I'm breaking up with you Austin" She said and limped out leaving me breaking down in tears._

**_Ally's Pov_**

I walked out of the bathroom making my way out of the hospital when someone grabbed my hand. I looked back and saw my worst nightmare. "Hello Ally" The hit man said to me "Who are you let me go" I said and he started laughing and dragged me out the hospital. "I'm Dez baby girl" he said punched me to where he shot me and I felled to the ground in pain. "Get the fuck up" He screamed at me and I made my way back up and he grabbed my hand dragging to a car and I saw a blond girl in the front. He opened the door and pushed me in not before I heard someone screaming my name "ALLY" I heard Austin screaming at me before running towards the car. "Austin help !" I screamed before Dez shut the door. "Hello Ally" The blond said and I knew exactly who it was "Cassidy" I said and she turned around punching me in my face "That's right whore" She said and turned back around. "Let her go !" I heard Austin screamed. "Hello Austin" Dez said "Dez is that really you" I heard Austin say "You got that right now excuse me and Cassidy have a girl to kill" Dez said and I saw Austin's fist clenched before Dez was sent to the ground and I saw Austin grabbed his gun before walking over to door breaking it with the gun and pulling me out. As we turned to leave I saw Cassidy &amp; Dez standing with a gun in both hands. "Where the fuck you think you going Austy" Cassidy said. "Cassidy you need to leave us the hell alone" Austin said and Dez came walking towards. "Cassidy is going to get what she want" Dez said and kicked Austin in his leg leaving Dez to grab me and Austin moaning in pain. "Dez take Ally back to my house and lock her in the basement I'll deal with Austin" Cassidy said and Dez started pulling me away. "ALLY" Austin screamed before being grabbed by Cassidy. "Cassidy let me the fuck go" He said while Dez pushed me in the back of the car putting me in handcuffs and closing the door getting in the drives seat, started the car and driving me to Cassidy's house.

**Cassidy's Pov**

I dragged Austin to my truck and pushed him in the back seat and I got on top of him closing the door. "Cassidy get the fuck of me" Austin screamed and tried to unlock the door but I had all the doors locked so he couldn't get out. "I love you baby" I said and moved hips so I was in his lap and moved my butt across him and I felt something shocking. "Austy I feel you're boner" I said and he looked at me fury in his eyes "Cassidy Get the fuck of me I love Ally" He said and I leaned down and bit his ear and I saw him holding back a moan. "Tell me what you want me to do with you" I asked and All the fury left his eyes and got pulled with lust "I know you still have feelings for me and got i'm gonna bring them out" I said and I put his hands in handcuffs before pulling down his pants and boxers and his dick flew up and I leaned my head down when Austin screamed at me "Cassidy I don't like you I love Ally, and you are trying to kill her I am nev..." He didn't finish as I started sucking his dick making him groan I took my tongue and swirled it around the tip as I squeezed his balls "Fuck Cassidy" Austin moaned and I knew my plan was in working. I started sucking him harder grabbing his boxer stroking him a little. "Fuck Cassidy put my dick up to you're face" Austin moaned. "Why Austy" I asked and his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm gonna cum" Austin moaned and I brought his dick up to my face and his dick started sucking vibrating "FUCK" Austin screamed before I felt his hot cum hit my face. "Cassidy that was good" Austin said rubbing sweat of his face. " I know" I said smiling to myself "But not as good as Ally !" He screamed and grabbing a gun and pointing it at my stomach "Austy what are you doing" I asked and before I knew it two bullets went threw my stomach. I watch as Austin said pulled up his boxers and pants before moving up to the drivers seat. "What the fuck did you do to me" I screamed at him as I watched him uncuff his hands. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Austin screamed at me punching me in my face knocking me out.

**Dez's (Hit man) Pov**

I had Ally locked up in the basement when the door was busted open and I saw Austin with two guns in his hands. "Where is my girl" he screamed at me as he started walking towards me "Where the fuck is Cassidy" I screamed at him. "Why don't you check her truck" He screamed at me before searching the house for Ally. I walked out the house and ran to Cassidy's truck and the the drivers door was still opened. I walked to it and saw Cassidy laying on the ground. "Dez get me in the house Ally needs to be told something" She said with a smirk. I picked her up and helped her up in the house when we saw Austin and Ally making their way out the back door when Cassidy spoke up. "Ally I gave you're precious boyfriend a blowjob" she said and both Austin and Ally stopped in their tracks and turned to look at us. "What did she just say" Ally said. "I gave you're precious boyfriend a blowjob he didn't even stop me" She said and Ally pulled away from Austin. "How could you" Ally screamed at Austin. "Ally I'm sorry" Austin said "No you said you hated her and you let her give you a blowjob and you didn't even stop her !" Ally said "Ally I love you please" Austin begged her grabbing her wrist. "No i'm done Cassidy Austin's all yours" Ally said walking out the door with Austin running after her and Cassidy laughing.

That's chapter 13, I hoped you enjoyed the longest chapter of the story !

**Tune in on June 7, 2014 for chapter 14 &amp; a huge surprise for the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Austin &amp; Ally: Bad_**_ Boy_

**Surprise- I will like too announce that Ally will become pregnant before the end of the story. I giving you the chance to vote if you want it to be a girl or boy. And you'll find out the sex when the final chapter Is posted in July.**

**Only 6 More chapters to go before the final chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Ally's Pov

It's been a week since me and Austin had broke up and it's been the hardest week of my life. Trish has been coming over to help but I keep thinking about him. I just couldn't believe he would cheat on me with Cassidy. And worst of all I've been getting sick all of a sudden. I felt like I could never forgive Austin. While I was washing dishes I heard my phone ring and I picked it up and saw it was Austin's name. I decided to pick up to see what he wanted. "What do you want jackass" I said violently and I heard him sniff. "Why the fuck you crying you the one who cheated" I said and I heard a scream on the other line. "Austin what was that" I asked scared and I heard something or somebody hit the ground. "I love you Ally" Austin said and hung up and I knew he hurted himself so I grabbed my bags and my car keys and headed to Austin's house. I got to his house and noticed the door was up and I ran inside and saw something that made me break Down.

Austin's Pov (Two days after break up with Ally)

I feel alone inside, I feel like everything I loved and cared for was ripped out of my life and it was all my fault. I did everything to prove to her I could be trusted but she wouldn't believe me. Every since she left I started drinking, smoking, and taking drugs. I would sit in my room everyday barely even leaving the room. On the third day I decided to pay Ally a visit to beg for forgiveness but didn't turn out the way I planned. _Flashback- I went up to Ally's door step and knocked on the door and waited a minute before Ally opened the door with a knife in her hands "Austin get out of here" She said closing the door. I opened the door before she locked and let myself in and closing the door behind me. "Why do you have a knife" I asked and she walked of but I grabbed her hand before she could get to far and I noticed three cuts on her arm. "What are those" I said pointing at her cuts she freed her hands with mine and pointed the door knife at me. "Get out of here" She said "What the fuck are those" I yelled and she slapped me across my face and grabbed my arm cutting it "FUCK" I screamed and she pushed me out the door closing it behind her and locked it before I could open it back open end of flashback._ Every since she cut my arm i've been doing it everday.

_If you want to cry i'll be your shoulder_

_If you are alone I'll be you're sunshine_

_If you want a friend doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need that's what i'll be _

_You can come to me In you're latest hour_

_If you fall down I'll pick you right up_

_It doesn't matter how _

_Doesn't matter when _

_Anything you need_

_I'll be right here_

_To show you my love._

**Chapter 15 will be posted on June 10.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Austin_ &amp; Ally: Bad Boy _**

**I would like to announce that I've decided to cancel the story earlier than I would like. Chapter 16 will be the final chapter that I will post on June 15.**

Make sure you have tissues near by just in case you cry.

**Chapter 15**

**Ally's P.o.v**

What I saw in Austin's house made me break down. Austin was on the ground unconscious with a knife in his side and all his blood was falling out. "AUSTIN" I screamed as I ran to his motionless body. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I cradled his head in my lap as my tears started to fall. I heard Austin moaning and I looked down and saw his eyes looking at mine. "Ally" he moaned and I ran my thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry Ally" he said as his eyes started closing again "Austin please stay awake" I said as I heard the ambulance truck pull up. "I love you Ally" He said as his eyes closed. "NO PLEASE" I screamed and the paramedics came in and pulled his body out to the truck. I decided to stat behind not wanting to see him die. I never got the chance to tell him I'm pregnant. I picked up my phone and decided to call Trish and tell her what happened. "Hey Ally" She said and I started crying as I left his house and got in my car and started driving away. "Ally what's wrong" She asked. "Au-s-tin in th-e hospital" I crooked out and I heard a gasp. "Where are you" she asked. "I'm heading to the hospital" I said. "I'm on my way" she said and I hung up and put my head down on the steering wheel and just cried. I heard honking and I looked up to see two car's heading in two directions and before I knew it I was spining as the car flipped over and My head hit the glass window and I screamed in pain as the glass started making it's way into my body as the car hit the ground hard and before I knew it I could barely breath and I saw blood just running down my body. I started gasping for air but darkess took over and I knew I was dead.

**3 weeks later**

**Austin's Pov**

I started waking up. As I did their was a bright white light above me. I looked around and saw my parents and Trish sleeping. I remembered that I had stab myself because Ally never answered my calls and a thought came to me. I decided to wake everyone up. "Trish" I whispered and her eyes fluttered opening and a grin came across my face as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to me wrapping her arms around me. "Austin you're ok" She said as she pulled back wiping her tears away. "Yeah I'm ok where's Ally" I asked and she bursted into tears and backed up and ran out of the roon and I knew something was wrong. I felt my heart go faster and I started sweating when a doctor came in. "Mr. Moon you're awake" The doctor asked. "Do you know where Ally Dawson is" I asked and a sad expression was on his face. "I'm very sorry" he started before sitting in a chair next to me and I felt tears forming and threating to fall out. "Ally Dawson was killed in a car accident three weeks ago" He said I felt myself bursting into tears Started sobbing loudly before getting angry and punching him in his face. "SHE NOT DEAD" I screamed and two doctors came in and pushed me back down on the bed as my parents came rushing over to me. "WHERE IS SHE" I screamed and my mom grabbed my face in her hands. "Sweetie she was killed in a car accident the same day you where brought to the hospital" She said and more tears started falling as I chocked on some. "I LOVE HER WHY!" I screamed falling into my mom's chest crying.

**One Month Later**

I still Never got over Ally's death after I got out of the hospital I went to my room and Locked myself in their making sure no one could come in. I started losing weight and I went down from 178 pounds to 137 pounds in three weeks. All I did all day was stared out the window watching everything that happens. I would punch the wall and just scream. On November 29, Ally's birthday I couldn't take it anymore and just killed myself.

**Tune in for the final chapter on June 15.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Chapter

**Austin_ &amp; Ally: The Final Chapter_**

**_AN: I hoped everyone enjoyed the story over the course of 3 months, Since this is the final chapter I'm going to make it very special !_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Ally's Pov_**

I woke up to loud screaming and looked to my side and saw a crying Austin. "Austin baby wake up" I said as I tried to shake him awake he opened him eyes and looked at me with tears of joy. "Ally you're alive" He said and I looked at him confused. "Of course I'm alive" I said trying to calm him down. "I had a dream that you died in a car accident" He said sobbing and holding on to me tightly. "Austin I'm fine" I said. "Ally I'm sorry I cheated on you" He said and I felt tears in my eyes. "What do you mean you cheated" I asked what if he really cheated on me. "I cheated on you with Cassidy and you broke up with me" He said and I started laughing. "What's so funny" He asked me. "Austin that was you're dream too" I said and he looked at me with a smile on his face. "You know I love you right Ally" He said and I leaned in to kiss him. 'Yeah I know I love you too" I said and he stood up and started jumping on the bed. "Oh but Austin I do have to tell you something" I said "Sure Alls what is it" He said still jumping. "I'm pregnant Austin" I said and he stop jumping "Are you mad" I said on the verge of tears. "No I'm not mad, I'm happy" He said and I gave the biggest smile.

**2 months Later**

**Austin's P.o.v**

It was over two months since Ally told me she was pregnant and I couldn't be more happier. Me and her where having a three month check up and we were about to find out the sex. After graduation me and Ally got married and moved in together and became Star Records Leading Artists. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon are we ready to find out the sex" A Doctor asked and me and Ally both nodded and laughed. "Ok let's see here" He said as we looked on the ultrasound monitor. After we checked the baby's health we were finally about to find out the baby's sex. "Ok Mr. &amp; it looks like you're having a baby boy"(**Chosen by Guest)** Me and Ally looked at each other as we just found out we were having a baby boy and we couldn't be more happier. As soon as we got to the car Ally was already calling Trish telling her the news. I just laughed and started the car heading home. If you every wondered what happened to Cassidy &amp; Dez they were put in jail after the hospital viewed the security camera. They were both sentenced to 24 years behind bars. "Hey Austin do you think the should start picking out names for our baby boy" Ally asked and I looked at her and just nodded at her as we started picking out names. The next 6 months was going to be a tough, but I couldn't wait ti see my son.

**Parker Austin J. Moon was born on June 1, 2018 to Austin and Ally Moon when they were 21 years old. Two years later they welcomed a daughter Alissa Marie Moon on September 13, 2021. Austin and Ally couldn't be more proud when their kids followed in their musical talent.**

**Ally's P.o.v (Short)**

I hoped you enjoyed the story to how me and my high school bully became soul mates. Even through Me and Austin had rough relationship, Our love will last forever.

**Fin **

**Original run April 7, 2014-June 15, 2014**


End file.
